El Rey de los Mazingers
by The-batsnake
Summary: Después de la batalla contra el General Negro, un secreto no revelado se dará a conocer, una nueva guerra por el planeta se avecina, solamente hay una esperanza para el mundo, pero no se ha construido, podrán los Kabuto defender a la Tierra de esta Nueva Amenaza.


EL REY DE LOS MAZINGERS

Nota: Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger y Mazinkaiser son marcas registradas de GO NAGAI, esto es solo por diversión y sin fin de lucro alguno.

Antecedentes:

Esta historia parte del OVA Mazinger Z vs General Negro, además Shiro, Koji y demás personajes al momento de esta historia habrán crecido en edad…

¡Esto es un pequeño homenaje a mi héroe de la infancia!

Todas las críticas con argumentos o desaprobaciones con respeto son bienvenidas.

Capítulo 1.- Todo cambia en un día.

Koji Kabuto regresaba al laboratorio, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba del laboratorio a paso lento, Mazinger Z había salido bastante dañado en la pelea contra las fuerzas de Mikene, si no es por la intervención del Gran Mazinger, probablemente estaría muerto y Mazinger Z completamente destruido, avanzaba de una manera tranquila, viendo toda la destrucción a su alrededor, a los costados de Mazinger Z se juntaba la gente para vitorearle, sin saber que ahora el héroe de todos ellos es otro, mientras Koji pensaba…

−_¿Qué poderoso es ese robot?, ¿Quién lo habrá construido?, ¡Cómo me gustaría conocer al creador de ese robot!−_

Koji ya había terminado su carrera y su maestría en robótica, después de vencer al Dr Hell, planeaba hacerle unas modificaciones a Mazinger Z o en su defecto construir uno nuevo, ahora no quedaba más remedio, era necesario reparar a Mazinger Z y construir uno nuevo, sin embargo estaba algo confundido, ¿Cómo era posible que existiera una aleación más fuerte? Y más importante, ¿En dónde se desarrolló dicha aleación?...

Una vez que Mazinger Z entró en el hangar de reparaciones una conversación tuvo lugar en el espacio donde estaba el escritorio con las fotos del abuelo y padre de Koji…

−Esta vez tuvimos suerte de que apareciera ese robot, pero para la próxima no sabremos qué hacer en caso de una emergencia.− Comentaba el Profesor Yumi un tanto pensativo.

−Se llama Gran Mazinger, Profesor, por otro lado, el piloto me dijo que era el hermano de Mazinger Z y que estaba construido con una nueva aleación Z, Dígame una cosa Profesor…¿Quién más ayudó a mi Abuelo Juzo Kabuto a construir a Mazinger Z?−Decía Koji sentado en una silla, había tenido que donar sangre y pelear, así que no podía estar mucho en pie…

−Tu Padre Koji, el Dr Kenzo Kabuto ayudó a tu Abuelo en la planificación de Mazinger Z.−Comentaba el Profesor Yumi ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

−¿Pero eso no es posible, mi Padre murió hace muchos años y Mazinger Z fue construido hace apenas diez años?−Volvía Koji a preguntar con más dudas.

−La planeación de Mazinger Z, la traían tu Abuelo y tu Padre, desde el momento en que regresó de la isla de Bardos, yo también tengo entendido que tu Padre murió durante un experimento con la energía fotonica, pero al parecer el difunto Dr Juzo Kabuto se llevó a la tumba muchos secretos, dime una cosa Koji, ¿Ese Gran Mazinger tenía una apariencia parecida al Mazinger Z?−Decía el Profesor Yumi también intrigado, y no era para menos, solamente el Padre de Koji podría haber construido un robot así, ya que superaba al Dr Juzo Kabuto en ideas, pero….¿Sería posible que siguiera vivo?...

−Es en esencia igual, solamente más alto y más aerodinámico, sin contar que no tiene rayos laser y que en lugar de las z de los pechos trae una v que utiliza al mismo tiempo como bumerang o para lanzar los rayos fotonicos, además tiene un arma letal que llama "trueno quebrador" y espadas, …¿Por qué la pregunta Profesor?−Decía Koji ya cansado pero a la vez intrigado.

−Me parece que estamos ante uno de los secretos mejor guardados de tu Abuelo, creo conveniente que por la mañana y después de descansar vayas con Sayaka a la antigua casa de tu Abuelo, tu Abuelo para que lo sepas, era un hombre muy desconfiado, es probable que ese sótano tenga todavía secretos no revelados, pero por lo pronto a descansar, mañana empezaremos con las reparaciones al Instituto y a los robots.−Dijo el Profesor Yumi y todos asintieron y se retiraron a sus casas de campaña a descansar.

Al día siguiente….

Koji y Sayaka se fueron a media mañana hacía lo que alguna vez había sido la casa del Abuelo de Koji, se fueron en sus motocicletas y se detuvieron en la entrada, retiraron los escombros que había y se dispusieron a descender, en las computadoras no había nada, registraron el lugar completamente, hallaron la caja fuerte en donde estaban los planos de Minerva X, ya empezaban a darse por vencidos cuando Koji decidió recargarse un momento en la pared, y al ver hacía el frente fijó su vista y vio una pequeña z apenas visible hecha con navaja, su curiosidad lo hizo avanzar ante el desconcierto de Sayaka, una vez en la pequeña z, Koji apretó con un dedo y el pedazo de Pared cayó hacia adentro, Koji apuntó con su luz y se veía una palanca, metió su mano y la jaló, en ese momento la pared descendió y revelo un cuarto de computadoras con unos planos sobre un escritorio viejo lleno de tierra, Koji se apresuró a quitar las telarañas y lo que vieron sus ojos era increíble, eran los planos de Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger y un tercer Mazinger que era superior a los otros dos y que en la parte de arriba decía "Mazinkaiser", aparte de eso, había un diario y Koji empezó a leerlo, era otro testamento de su Abuelo y decía….

_"Querido Koji, si estás leyendo estas líneas significa que he muerto, sin embargo debes saber algo que cambiará para siempre tu vida, tu Padre, el Dr Kenzo Kabuto, está VIVO, _ _yo lo regresé a la vida en forma de Cyborg, en este escritorio podrás encontrar los planos de Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger y Mazinkaiser, te preguntarás porqué Mazinkaiser, es muy simple, es el "REY DE LOS MAZINGERS", tu Padre, construirá al Gran Mazinger con una nueva aleación, superior a la de Mazinger Z, pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en no revelarte que él estaba vivo, perdóname por no decírtelo antes, al momento de escribir estas líneas el Gran Mazinger deberá estar construido, pero Mazinkaiser no, es necesario que lo construyas tú, Tu Padre y yo, tenemos un laboratorio secreto detrás de la cascada que se encuentra a quince kilómetros del Instituto de Energía Fotónica con dirección oeste, detrás del monte Fuji, ese laboratorio está nuevo, no ha sido utilizado nunca, ahí encontrarás una aleación superior a la del Gran Mazinger, hace muchos años se fijó el telescopio espacial en dirección este y pudimos captar que una raza de guerreros azotaba un planeta parecido al nuestro, es necesario que crees a Mazinkaiser y busques a tu Padre, Mazinger Z y Gran Mazinger no serán rivales para esa raza, que Dios te bendiga, tu Abuelo"_

Koji comenzó a llorar y Sayaka lo consoló, otra guerra se aproximaba y la responsabilidad de nuevo recaía en él, tal parece que nunca tendría paz.

Koji y Sayaka regresaron al Instituto y en una sala improvisada comenzó una conversación algo pesada…

−¡_No puede ser cierto_!, no es posible que nuestro Padre este vivo, me niego, los Kabuto siempre hemos sido una familia unida.− Decía Shiro bastante molesto e incrédulo también.

−Shiro, hay cosas que tenemos que aceptar nos guste o no, yo también estoy confundido, pero el Abuelo por algo lo hizo, ponte a pensar por un momento que nuestro Padre estuviera con nosotros, en que momento hubiera podido crear al Gran Mazinger, si hubiera estado con nosotros y con las batallas tan incesantes con el Dr. Hell, en este momento el Planeta estaría por completo bajo el dominio de los Mikene.−Decía Koji al momento de que todos agachaban la cabeza, era una realidad, Mazinger Z fue el guardián de la paz, pero el tiempo no pasa gratis, cada vez era más difícil derrotar a los enemigos hasta que llegaron los Mikenes y lo derrotaron.

−Pero Mazinger Z no fue completamente destruido, se puede reparar y mejorarlo.−Decía Sayaka en un tono más optimista ante la melancolía y tristeza del lugar.

−Yo tengo un plan de acción, tengo en mi poder los planos de Maziner Z, Gran Mazinger y Mazinkaiser.−Decía Koji ante el asombro de todos.

−¡MAZINKAISER!−Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Koji les explicó a todos lo que el diario de su abuelo decía, los planos y lo que venía, una de las partes del Instituto que no sufrió tantos daños fue un telescopio de alta potencia instalado dentro del bosque que rodeaba al mismo, una vez ahí pusieron las coordenadas que decía el diario y vieron con horror lo que ahí sucedía, otro planeta estaba siendo arrasado por los invasores y eran liderados por un robot de los mismos colores que los mazingers, era un robot formidable, activaron un sensor de alta frecuencia y lo que escucharon los dejó helados….

−Este es el Grendizer, ríndanse, no hay en el Universo Robot igual a este, jajajajajajjajaja, el Imperio Flediano y de Vega somos invencibles, ahora su planeta nos pertenece, JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA−Decía el piloto de ese Robot, nada menos que el DUKE FLEED.

Siguieron escuchando las conversaciones y mencionaron que en CINCO años habrían de venir a la Tierra y arrasarla también, no había más tiempo que perder, era necesario crear a Mazinkaiser y reforzar a Mazinger Z y Gran Mazinger, había que terminar la guerra con los Mikenes lo más pronto posible y buscar refuerzos.

Continúa en Capitulo 2.- El fin de los Mikenes y a trabajar….


End file.
